The Granger Twins
by Payton Love
Summary: Tyson's twin sister, Tyler, is just like him. They've never been apart in their entier lifes. But what happens when the Blade Shark's leader comes into the picture? Will Kai become the new centers of Tyler's world? KaixOc no flames
1. The Blade Sharks

A set of twins stood next to a bey stadium. Both wore the same clothes and hats, they had the same hair style, and eyes. At first it was hard to tell the two part. But only one had a beyblade launcher, and beyblade. They both looked at each other and grinned.

"Tyson, you better win." one with a more female voice said.

"Tyler, do you have faith in your older twin brother?" the one with the beyblade asked.

"Of course, I'm just saying, if you lose me and my beyblade will have to clean up the mess." the first one said.

"Man, it's hard to tell the two part, even though they are brother and sister." some said.

"Let it rip!" the two beybladers said at the same.

The little tops spun around the little dish until one was knocked out. The twins high fived each other, cheering.

"I won, I won, again, I won." Tyson cheered.

"That Tyson guy's really good." one boy said.

"Yes, but so is his sister, Tyler." another said.

"Maybe **too** good! Have they ever lost?" a boy asked.

"No, only when we were beginners." Tyler said putting her hands on her hips.

Tyler was younger than Tyson by only five minutes, but she still loved her brother. She never left his side. Their grandfather say the only time in their life they were apart was the five minutes in between their birth.

"You start calling me: Beyblade King." Tyson said winking.

"In your dreams, I can still beat you." Tyler said.

Then some boy with glasses started to say that both Tyson and Tyler were average player. He seemed to know about beyblade, so Tyler was listening to him, as Tyson got another challenge. Only for the kid's beyblade to go over the fence, but Tyson raced to catch it. He got hurt, but the beyblade was saved.

"Hey, come quick you guys!" a boy yelled coming up the stairs.

"Gee, Kenta! What's up?" another boy asked facing the new boy.

"MY BEYBLADE GOT TAKEN!" Kenta yelled.

Everyone looked shocked. They raced down the stairs, following the Kenta boy.

By the river banks, there was a older boy. He wore a headband, had a big nose, and was chunky. All the kids around him didn't look happy. Turns out he had beaten seven so far, and had taken their beyblades. Tyler and Tyson were angry, beyblades meant a lot to their owner.

"Should I take him?" Tyler asked holding up her hand that held her beyblade.

"No, you should save it for later. We might run into more trouble." Tyson said putting his arm in front of her.

"This one's **mine** now, Bub! The spoils of war! Heh..." the big nosed kid said.

"Give it back to him!" Tyson and Tyler yelled at the same time.

"No one's taking any beyblades around here!" Tyson yelled pointing at the boy.

Tyler was giving the boy a dirty glare from behind Tyson. She didn't like the looks of this boy. She wasn't sure if it was because he was taking peoples beyblades, or something else. She couldn't put her finger on it. It bothered her to the point she was tapping her foot.

"Oh, Yeah! Who says, tough guy?" big nose yelled looking at both Tyson and Tyler. "Use it or lose it! **THAT'S **the way of the Blade Sharks."

"Blade Sharks?" Tyler repeated to herself.

She had heard the name before, she tried to remember, but couldn't. She started to pace, she wanted to remember where she had heard 'Blade Sharks' before. Tyson was looking over his shoulder at her. She only smiled to let him know she was fine. She had to remember, it wasn't that long ago, about three weeks when she had heard that name.

"I've heard of them! A gang of beyblade bullies who'll stop at **nothing** to get their way! Their tactics are the **worst**!" some kids said.

"So much for us, huh?" more asked.

Tyler hated that she couldn't think of were she had heard the name. She only knew it was from the girls at school. Then it hit her. _Why would the girls talk about the blade sharks? They only talk about cute guys! This doesn't make sense!_ Tyler thought as she pulled her hair, trying to think.

She noticed Tyson was getting mad. She knew he would get into battle. She felt like there was something wrong. She wanted to stop him, but couldn't they already started to battle. Chief was watching very closely. Tyler was watching too, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, Tyson was going to close.

Tyler's eyes widened as she watched her older brother's 'blade fly out of the dish. He dove to catch it, but the big nose jerk stepped on Tyson's arm, as he caught the 'blade. She gasped and covered her mouth as she watched. She didn't have the power to fight back. Their older brother had told her never to use her beyblade to harm anyone, even if they've harmed anyone important to her.

_I'm useless. I can't even fight back. I can't even use my 'blade._ She thought as she balled her hands into fists. She couldn't keep tears from building up in her eyes, but she whipped them away as the boy was walking away.

"If you're upset, you can always battle for it! I'll fight you any time! After all how often do I get to beat the pants off **royalty**?" he yelled walking up the stairs. "See ya later, **king**!"

"Darn you! Come back here!" Tyson yelled getting up to chase him.

But someone passing by knocked Tyson over. Tyler's eyes widened so much you could barely see her pupils. The person was covered up well, you couldn't see their face.

"What did you do that to my brother for!" Tyler yelled running up to help Tyson.

"You're too quick to use your **fists**! Both of you." the person said, their voice was that of a young man. "If you are a **true** beyblader, you **know** what you must do!"

"Hey! Wait up! Who are you!" both of them yelled.

Just then a beyblade landed by Tyson's feet spinning. Both looked surprised at the blade. Had the guy given it to Tyson, since he had lost his other one to the bully? Tyler looked puzzled as Tyson picked up the blade. Kids were gather around making sure they were alright. There was no harm done, only Tyson had been knocked over, but no blood.

Later Tyson, Tyler, and Chief were in the park. Tyson was testing the new beyblade, and Chief was gathering data on it. Tyler watched as she polished her orange beyblade. She barely got to ever use it. It wore her out to only go on a normal three round match. She would sleep a whole day after a whole tournament. She didn't get why though. She looked closely at the beyblade. It had a strange animal craved into it, it had nine tails, but she didn't know what kind of animal it was.

She heard Tyson say there was a blue dragon on his new beyblade. She took a look and he was right, there was. She didn't understand their beyblades were the only ones with carvings that she knew off. She wasn't sure if there were more people out there with strange carvings on they beyblades. She sat down next to Chief.

She looked over his shoulder to see him working on Big nose's data. He figured out that, the weight ring was heavier than what it should have been. Tyler was shocked, the guy had cheated them. She was now mad, but didn't show it. She hated cheaters, it didn't matter if it was in games, beyblade, anything, even dating, she hated any one who cheated.

"So how do we get the power to beat this guy?" Tyler asked with a sigh.

"It's simple, we increase the torque and use a rapid attack strategy." Tyson said with a wink.

"Yes, but by how much do we need to increase it by? Also how?" she said. Tyler was going to do anything to make sure everyone got their beyblades back.

"That's why I planed ahead! Check it out!" he said readying the beyblade.

He lunched it, with a longer shooter rack. It gave it more speed and power. This was good, but was it enough? Tyler didn't know. She wanted to make sure they were strong enough not to loss again. She hated to see cheaters get away with other peoples things. Tyler sighed as she watched her brother try to get the blade to move faster.

"We still need to increase the torque by...** FOUR TIMES**!" Chief said shocked.

"What! We can't make a rake that long!" Tyler said.

"My arm's too short!" Tyson said.

Just then something was flying at them. They all ducked to keep from getting hit.

"What is that thing?" Tyler asked trying to watch it.

"It almost looks like one of those ninja throwing stars!" Chief yelled from the playground toy bear's mouth.

"No, it... it's a **beyblade**!" Tyson said in surprise.

Soon the beyblade disappeared after it hit, Tyson's Dragoon into the air. Tyler went over to her brother and looked at him. They had found a way to get that four times the power they were looking for. They both grinned and gave they other a high five.

The next day, Tyson was ready to take on the Blade Shark. Tyler stood right by him. She had helped him all night to get it right. Tyson got hurt, but nothing bandages couldn't fix. She knew this time they would win.

If Tyson won, all the kids got their blades back, if he lost, they had to give them to the Blade Shark. Tyler wasn't going to give up her blade, her oldest brother gave it to her, she wasn't going to lose it. She grabbed her beyblade holder, that was on her left glove.

The battle started. Tyson shot right up into the sky, giving it the boost it needed. The 'blades hit each other a couple of times, but Tyson wanted to end it quick and get those beyblades back. His beyblade started to make a strong wind, so strong it knocked the blade shark's 'blade out of the dish.

"Yes! Tyson you won!" Tyler said hugging her brother.

"I did! Thanks a lot Tyler, you helped me out a lot." Tyson said looking her in the eyes.

Tyson got the blades back, and the boy said he'd get his revenge. But that was very unlikely. Tyler had a feeling that they would only be seeing stronger opponents, and more of the Blade Shark's stronger bladers. But she'll let her brother take in all the glory he wanted, she didn't want to ruin his mood.


	2. The Clue

"Alright, Dragoon! Time to show your stuff!" Tyson said readying the beyblade. "LET IT RIP!

He lunched the beyblade and it was hitting can left and right. Tyler was wearing, the outfit they wore when they were practicing swordsmen ship. She had her hair pulled back into a down pony. She wanted to watch her brother, but they were suppose to be training, not playing with their beyblades.

"**TYSON! TYLER!** Where are those kids!" they heard their grandpa yell.

"17, 18, 19, 20!" Tyson counted, "That's a new record! All that's left is the last big one! Please today** has** be the day!"

"Tyson, we have to train, we can play later." Tyler said standing up.

"But I don't like training." Tyson said walking over to his younger twin sister.

"Grandpa's gonna kill you. You know that, right?" Tyler said crossing her arms.

"So **THAT'S** what you've been up to!" their old man yelled.

"**Grandpa**!" Both yelled.

"Swordsmanship demands practice! Playing with **tops** is for-" the old man yelled holding them both by the back of the shirt. Both of them fighting to keep balance.

"They're not tops, they're beyblades!" Tyson said trying to get away the most.

"I don't care **what** it is! Sword practice! 1000 swings! **BEGIN**!" Their grandpa yelled dropping them.

"598, 599, 600!" they both counted.

"Good! 400 more!" Grandpa said.

"Tyson, this is your fault. You don't need to always practice beyblade... Well, okay maybe you do?" Tyler said swing the wooden sword around.

"Listen, you two. Remember the secret sword technique passed down in our family?" the old man started, Tyler was listening very closely. "Gather your spirit, put the dragon in your heart, and strike down your enemy! Such shame the heir to the **Dragon Spirit **behaves this way."

"BUT DON'T YOU SEE?" Tyson asked. "I want to be a great beyblader, Grandpa... not a swordsman."

"I want to do both, Grandpa!" Tyler said standing next to Tyson.

"If you can hit me **once**, you can do as you like!" Grandpa said trying to surprise attack the twins, but they blocked together.

"Then we're not gonna hold back!" they said pushing him back.

Then Tyson got tripped by Grandpa. Tyler was still holding him off, due to the fact, she actually practiced more then her older brother. She had a lot of passion for both swords and beyblades. She wanted to be a great beyblader, and a great swordsman. She was going to make Grandpa proud.

But then they were getting close to a garden, that both twins cared very much for. Tyler pushed Grandpa back, but he still hadn't noticed the garden behind Tyler.

_The garden! Oh,no! _Tyson and Tyler thought.

Tyson pulled out his beyblade and shooter. "**NOT ONE MORE STEP**!" Tyson yelled lunching the 'blade.

The 'blade bounced off the bench, and hit Grandpa's sword, as Tyler pulled away and fell to her side, to keep from being hit, and the flowers save.

"What!" Grandpa said, "Why's you two do that?"

"Had to!" both said bending over the flowers. "These flowers! Before she died, mom loved them."

"Well, I'll be! That's right. And I almost stepped on them..." Grandpa said, before his wooden sword broke in two. He looked really shocked at that.

"**We've got you**! **Ha**!" they both said hitting their grandfather in the head.

"What kind of strike was **THAT**!" the man yelled after the identical twins, who had changed into their usual clothes.

"The kind that means we're **outta** here!" Tyson yelled.

They ran to the tournament they had wanted to enter. Tyson knew that for some reason beyblading like this, tired Tyler out. So he kept an eye on her. She seemed fine, as long as she sat down right after each match. But he still couldn't take the risk, he had to take her place **sometime.**

They both were in the semi finals, but that's because they were in different blocks. Tyler was panting a bit, as she sat next the the finalist of block A, Carlos. She could tell there was something about him, but she wasn't sure what it was.

_Blade sharks! God, I still can't think of why the girl's at school would talk about them! It can't be because there's a cute guy, because so far, none of them look cute. But then all I've seen of them is Big nose._ She thought.

"Why'd you do **that**" a boy asked as Carlos kicked their beyblade away.

Tyler stood up, but her knees were weak. She looked at her beyblade. She didn't know what the carving on it was, but it had nine tails, and she had not yet named it like Tyson had named Dragoon. She went over to Carlos, and grabbed his vest, and threw him against the wall.

"What right do you have to pick on the weak?" she said as she girted her teeth.

"It was in my, idiot! Back off or **you're** next!" he said.

"You just can't go kicking my best beyblade, man!" the boy yelled.

"You're right!" Carlos said pushing Tyler aside. "I'll **STOMP** it, too!"

"No! You can't!" the boy cried.

Just as Carlos' foot was about to touch the beyblade, Tyson made the save. Carlos fell over and Tyler went over to Tyson but he was already by her. He was making sure she as alright.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Carlos asked rubbing his head.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." Tyson said. "IF YOU'RE A BEYBLADER, YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW PRECIOUS THESES ARE! PLUS, YOU SHOVED MY SISTER!"

"Your names' are Tyson and Tyler, huh? You'll regret this!" he said pulling his vest off, showing the Blade Sharks mark. "To the **BLADE SHARKS**, a beyblade is... nothing more than a **TOOL**."

Tyler's eyes narrowed as she looked at Carlos' shirt, but then turned to Tyson, "I'm really weak, I need to drop out for the rest of the tournament." she said.

"Alright, you rest up. You never know when you'll be needed." Tyson said patting her shoulder.

She nodded as the other kids started to flip out about Carlos being a Blade Shark. She wasn't scared, she could beat most of them, but she was still trying to figure out why the girls were talking about them. Carlos wasn't cute, so it had to do with one of their other members or even the leader, but she hasn't seen a lot of Blade Sharks. She turned to Carlos.

"Why would school girls, ones that only talk about cute guy, talk about your guys? With what I've seen of you, you wouldn't even be noticed by them, unless hit by a train." Tyler said.

"What's that got to do with the tournament?" Tyson asked.

"Remember, Big Nose? He was a Blade Shark, and I remembered the girls at school were talking about them one day. I was suppose to agree with them, but couldn't because I didn't know what they were talking about, and I hadn't seen the guy they were talking about." she said.

"I don't know. Maybe one of them, or a few of them, saw one of us and thought they were cute." Carlos said.

"You're no help. I'll have to get a look at each one of you on my own." Tyler said.

"You're not going to leave are you?" Tyson asked.

"No, I can't, you're here, and have to beat him." Tyler said pointing to Carlos at the end.

So the battle began. Carlos, shot his beyblade right out of bounds, and it bounced a couple of times, off of random things, and hit Tyson right in the face, but he blocked with his hand. Tyler was shocked, but Tyson was given a point, and Carlos didn't seem to care.

"He's cheating! And he hurt my brother!" Tyler yelled trying to climb up into the ring, but Chief held her back.

Carlos would have been kicked out right away, but Tyson wanted to finish the fight. But his hand was swollen. Tyler and Chief tried to get him to quite, but he wouldn't. Tyson couldn't lunch with a swollen hand. So he took off his shoes and socks and used his full body.

Tyler was surprised at her brother's determination. But she way also proud of him for it. But could he beat Carlos? She was worried that he couldn't, that was until her beyblade glowed for a second, making her look at it. Then she looked at Tyson, there was a blue dragon wrapped around his body. She couldn't believe her eyes, she rubbed and blinked her eyes, trying to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Tyson won. He managed to win the tournament. Tyler was happy, and went to get him ice for his hand. And ran into a boy, who had face paint on. His red eyes scared her, she felt her heart race as she looked at him, he looked really mad. But she backed up and went around him. Tyson needed the ice.

_"Tyler..."_ she heard someone say in her ear.

She turned but didn't see anyone. She just shook it off and wrapped the ice in a towel as she headed back to Tyson, who meet her half way. She smiled as she placed the ice on his hand. She stopped to think about the boy she ran into, his red eyes, that reminded her of what one of the girl's said.

_The boy they were talking about had red eye! Was that the boy they were talking about? I have to find him! I need to know if he's in the Blade Sharks!_ She thought wanting to run, but couldn't because Tyson needed her more.


	3. The Kidnap

Tyson and Tyler were in the middle of chasing the Chief, since he had taken Tyson's Dragoon. Right now, they were jumping over the small patch of river. Tyler couldn't believe that Chief wanted the beyblade so bad he had to take it and run. Tyler cleared the water, but Tyson fell for the Chief's trick, and fell in.

"You can be naïve, Tyson." Chief said.

"You think so huh, Chief?" Tyson asked climbing out.

Tyson had to strip down to his underwear, while his clothes dried. So while they were waiting, Chief and Tyler told him about the blue dragon wrapped around his body. Tyson seemed to buy it, since he had always felt power flow throw him when he looked at the dragon.

But Chief wanted to find out more, and pulled Tyler with him, as Tyson had to get dress before chasing after them. Tyler's heart was racing, not because of the running, she was being taken from Tyson. She didn't know if she could really handle it, but then again, if anything happened she could safe herself.

Soon, Tyler and Chief found themselves being taken by the Blade Sharks. Tyler had frozen at the sight of them for some reason. She just followed them, they barely had to force her to do anything. She was in some kind of shock, she didn't understand, but she could use this to find out about the red eyed boy.

Tyler and Chief where taken to a junk yard, and there was a huge pile of beyblades. Tyler's eyes were huge, from the size of it. She couldn't believe how many beyblades they had ruined. She looked at Carlos, and for some reason he was her target. She slapped him so hard and fast, she hadn't realized she had slapped him until her hand was pulling back.

"She slapped him!" some of the others said.

"You all better be careful, my grandfather has taught me how to use a sword, don't think I can't throw around an arm." Tyler said turning to the rest.

"Who do you think you are to tell them what to do!" a voice boomed behind them.

"It's Kai!" The Blade Sharks said together.

"I have to the right, they kidnapped me!" Tyler said.

Kai looked at her, he frowned, well frowned more. Then he looked at his little gang. He didn't seem happy. "I thought I told you not to touch him!" he yelled.

"HE! I'm a she!" Tyler yelled, Blade Sharks holding her back.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm Tyler, Tyson's younger** twin **sister! Are you that dumb? Our voices are nothing a like!" she said stomping her foot.

"You're that kid I ran into the other day." he said his eyes widened.

"Really? I thought you had a twin brother too." she mouthed off.

"Hey! Shut your mouth, girl!" Carlos said.

"Make me, dumb boy!" Tyler said.

Carlos raised his hand to slap her, but Kai stopped him, "She can't be touched either. Any of you dare touch her, you'll lose your 'blade!" he said.

Tyler looked at him, she found it strange that he was protecting her from his own people. But then she looked away, she didn't want to see him. They took them inside, and there they destroyed the Chief's beyblade, and for some reason just from watching, Tyler fell into a deep shock. She didn't even hear Tyson show up, and demand that they give her back.

"I can't believe you! Why won't Tyler move? Why won't she look at me, or answer me!" Tyson yelled looking at the Blade Sharks.

"Maybe, she's in shock from watching your friend's beyblade being ruined." Carlos said.

Tyler was shoved to the ground behind the Blade Sharks, she just went with it, but landed in a sitting position, since there was a wall behind her. Tyson gasped as he watched his sister get pushed around. He was born before her for a reason, to keep her safe, and yet here she is getting shoved around right in front of him.

"That's it, I'll take you all on!" Tyson said holding his beyblade out, since he had gotten it back from Chief.

It was Carlos' three 'blades versus Tyson's Dragoon. Chief told Tyson about some things his beyblade could do, which lead to him winning. Taking out all three of Carlos' three 'blade. But Carlos was going to smash Tyson's beyblade, but a beyblade knocked it out of the way.

Kai walked passed Tyler, his scarf brushed her cheek. Tyler was in the middle of a slow blink, but she snapped out of it when she heard the voice from before.

_"Tyler...wake up. Tyson...needs our help."_ the voice said.

"Huh?" Tyler said blinking a couple times. She remembered what had happened, and jumped to her feet.

"Tyler!" Tyson called when she was looking around for him.

"I'm fine. I was out of it because of shock. I'll be right down!" she called.

Before she could move, Kai grabbed her arm, and pulled her back, and said, "I told you not to go near him, or her." Kai said.

Tyson and the Blade Sharks look surprised, "K-KAI!" the Blade Sharks called.

"Blade Shark boss, huh?" Tyson asked looking at Dragoon. "Pleased to meet you. And thanks for your help, but can you give me back my sister." Tyson was now looking at Kai, since he was still holding Tyler's arm.

"You were right about him, Kai!" one said. "We tried, but he got the better of us..."

"YOU LET TYSON BEAT YOU? A TOTAL **LOSER** LIKE **HIM**?" Kai yelled making Tyler flinch.

"My brother's more of a man then all of you put together!" Tyler yelled right in Kai's ear, since he had yelled in her's.

"Keep your mouth shut, girl!" Kai yelled at her.

"You can't yell at her. The only ones who can, are me, our older brother, and Grandpa!" Tyson said.

"I have no time for this, Tyson. All I care about is **one thing... HIS BLUE DRAGON BEYBLADE**!" Kai yelled pointing at Tyson's Dragoon.

"WHAT!" Tyler and Tyson yelled.

"You can't do that! Take mine, it can beat Tyson's!" Tyler said pulling out her beyblade.

It was mostly orange with some red and black here and there. She didn't want her brother to loss his dream. She could careless if she didn't become a great beyblader, she still had the dream of being a great swordsmen. She tried to pull away from Kai, but he was much stronger than her.


	4. The Battle

The Blade Sharks started to chase Tyson and Chief, while Tyler was forced to watch. She wanted to help her brother so bad, but she didn't want to hurt anyone. Then an idea flashed throw her mind. She only had to scare them, and that might keep them away long enough for Tyson to get away.

Just then Kai picked her up, she went to hit him, but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. "Then I have no choice!" Kai said leaping from where they were.

"Whoa! What kind of leap was **that**?" Chief asked looking up.

Tyler was shocked, her eyes widened as she looked down. They went right over Tyson and Chief.

"This is no time to be in awe, Chief!" Tyson called looking up in worry at Tyler.

Kai landed with a thud, then forced Tyler behind him again, she didn't know what to do.

"I'll just have to take it- by force!" Kai said, the pulled Tyler in front of him.

"Hey, why didn't you just keep me in front of you? It might help a lot!" Tyler said looking over her shoulder at him.

"Tyler don't try to help him." Tyson said.

"Shut up, girl." Kai said, "I'll keep you by force as well. Let's see you last without your brother. You'll just right back into shock, when you see him lose his beyblade to me!" Kai said.

"WHAT!" Tyson said.

"I have a name, it's Tyler, try using it. And Tyson's really strong. And So am I, take me on instead!" Tyler said giving him a dirty look.

Just then the Blade Sharks tackled Tyson, making him drop Dragoon, and it rolled over by Kai, but Tyler tried to keep him from touching it, she didn't want her brother's 'blade touched by the creep.

"Don't touch that, Kai!" Tyson yelled trying to get up.

"You see hot it goes? **NOW** it's **MINE**! And for your sister, she's staying here." Kai said reaching to grab the 'blade.

"He said don't touch it!" Tyler said grabbing the 'blade.

Kai only smirked, "I was just about to tell you to pick it up." he said. "But, you did mouth off!" He was going to slap Tyler, but she caught his hand, and gave him a new dirty look.

"Don't you dare touch me, let a lone hit me." she said in a dark, and cold voice.

Tyson's eyes widened, Tyler's mean side was out. "Well, let's see Kai live now, Tyler's dark side's out now." Tyson said.

"What do you mean Tyson?" Chief asked.

"There have been times when Tyler's been so mad, she's not the same. Me and Grandpa call this her dark side. She can beat Grandpa in a sword fight, and she shows no mercy no matter who you are.

"Aggressive methods as usual,eh, Kai!" the man from days before called.

It was the man who gave Tyson his Dragoon. Tyler was looking at him out of the corner of her eye, which were narrowed. She still looked pissed off, and was squeezing the life out of Kai's hand.

"You've helped me out yet again!" Tyson said. "I'll take back my Dragoon back now, thanks!"

"'Your' Dragoon, is it?" the man asked. "I don't recall **giving** it to you!"

Tyson's jaw dropped, when he heard this, Tyler's dark looks only grew darker. Everyone could see a dark aura coming from her now.

"The Dragoon itself decides... the one to wield it!" the man said. "It's just like the nine tail. It's picked it's wielder, but it also takes a lot of heart to control these 'blades."

"The Nine tail?" Tyler asked letting Kai go, and pulling out her 'blade. "You mean to tell me, this 'blade picked me?" she held it out to show the strange man.

"You have a lot of heart, you go with the 'blade more than you know." he said.

"My older brother gave this 'blade to me, so how would you know?" Tyler asked.

"So it belongs to the person with the most strength!" Kai yelled. "If **THAT'S** the case give it to me, Jin!"

Tyler gave him a narrowed eyed look, that said that's all you can think about?, and punched his shoulder making him glare at her. But she gave him one back, you could see the sparks between them.

"Jin? You mean Kai **knows** this person?" Tyson asked.

"My name is **Hurricane Jin! **One who is called upon... by the **beyblades**!" The man said removing his cloak, relieving ninja like clothes.

"He's a ninja?" Tyler asked in a bored tone.

"HE'S A NINJA!" Tyson and Chief said.

"Tyson and Kai, **one** of you will gain the Dragoon!" Jin said, "And a **battle** shall decide **who**!"

Tyler smirked at that thought, she wanted to see what was so cool about Kai that made his dumb followers follow him, and why the girls at school were talking about him, he wasn't even cute, to her. But he did seem like he had a lot of pride, and he must take it seriously.

Kai took them to an arena he called the arena of doom. Tyler was still forced to to be by Kai, so she had her back to him, and arms crossed. She could careless if he lost, she didn't want him to win. She wanted to be with her brother. But Kai had to go and open his mouth.

"The winner, gets both the beyblade and the girl!" he said.

"Oh, hell no! I ain't no prize for you boys!" Tyler yelled looking at him.

"But Tyler, how else will I get you back as well!" Tyson called from the other side of the arena.

"Fine, but if you lose, I'll kick his ass, and run for it!" Tyler said pointing at Kai at kick his ass.

"Begin!" Jin yelled.

Both boys lunched their beyblades into the arena. Tyler was kneeling over the side watching closely. She wanted to make sure Kai didn't cheat in any way. But She learned he too had a strange beast on his beyblade, called Dranzer, it was a red phoenix. She couldn't say he was cheating now. She sat there watching, just in case he tried to pull anything else.

Dragoon went to hit Dranzer, but Dragoon's attack wave lifted Dranzer off the ground. Kai used this to do an attack he called Fire bomb spin. He 'blade was covered in flames as it smashed down onto Dragoon. Tyler's eyes widened as she watched this. She didn't know he had this type of power.

"Dragoon!" Tyson called.

"One point to Kai... The Dragoon flipped over!" Jin said.

Tyson jumped down into the arena and picked up Dragoon, Tyler was going to go by him the second she heard the the Dragoon was cracked, but Kai put his arm in front of her. She looked at him with angry eyes. She couldn't believe wasn't allowed to even see her brother.

"You can't do this! I can see my brother if I want! You're not our older brother, or our a grandfather!" Tyler yelled standing up in front of him.

She hadn't realized how little space there was on the platform. Two people could not stand the way they were. Tyler was going to take a step back, but she fell back into the arena. But before she really fall into it, Kai pulled her up.

"Can't let the prize get hurt, or killed can we." he said.

"I'm not a prize for you! I'll kick your butt if my brother loses!" She said looking at him.

Round two started, a long with some rain. Tyson was heading up back to the platform, but slipped on water. He seemed to have an idea after he fell into a puddle of water that was at the bottom of the arena. Just when Kai was about to use Fire bomb spin, Tyson made a typhoon from the water and wind. Tyler was shocked, she almost fell off the arena, backwards, but caught herself.

Then Tyler started to see the blue dragon again, but this time she even saw a red phoenix. She blinked a couple of time and looked up at Kai. He was surprised to see that, even though Dragoon was being tore to pieces, it was still fighting on. She didn't understand either but Tyson needed the point.

Tyler felt a strange feeling from her beyblade, and looked at it. She had the urge to just lunch it into the arena, she didn't know what would happen if she did. So just sat there playing with the beyblade hoping to calm the urge the best she could.


	5. The Secrets of the Beyblades

"All right! You won, Tyson!" Chief and Tyler cheered.

"Tyson?" Tyler called when she watched her brother slide into the dish to get his beyblade.

"Dragoon!" Tyson called running to get the beyblade.

"Kai...he lost- for the first time!" Carlos said.

"And to a pipsqueak like that! Who'd'a thunk it?" Another said.

Tyler looked behind, Kai seemed upset that he had lost. He had too much pride. She jumped down, and picked up Dranzer. She didn't care that he tried to hit her, or didn't care her by her name. She didn't mind the kidnap either, there was something behind what caused him to act the way he does.

"Here. He has a small crack, but it can be fixed." She said holding it out to him.

"Dranzer!" Kai taking it from her.

"Kai, why do you ask like this. Don't think I don't remember that nice act, when I almost fell into the ring. I wanted to thank you, so Thank you." she said with a smile.

Kai was shocked to hear her say that. No one really thanked him. Her smile was so warm and gentle, he didn't understand why she was being so nice to him, even though he tried to hit her, and even kept her away from her brother. She seemed to have a heart of golden that over looked everything bad he had done, and saw the kind side of him, since he had helped her.

"**DRAGOON!**" they heard Tyson yell.

Tyler turned to the dish. Then looked back at Kai, "I have to go comfort my brother now. If you ever need me, come to the Dragon Spirit dojo, and if you're really mad and need to take it out on someone, come there for sure. Don't make some little kid suffer." Tyler said.

She turned away and climbed back onto the ring and slide down inside it. She slide down inside. Tyson wasn't going to cry, but Tyler pulled him off the ground, and into a hug. He clung onto her like a young boy would his mother when he was upset over a nightmare. Tyler patted his back, trying to keep her own tears from coming. She had to be strong when Tyson was weak, because he was strong when she was weak, that's how they were.

The next day, Tyler and Tyson were in their hideout in the forest behind the dojo. Tyson was going to build a new beyblade, and she was making sure he didn't hurt himself. Tyler wasn't dressed like Tyson, today she was wearing a white skirt, and red tank top, and had her hair pulled back into a small pony tail.

"Wow, Tyler is that you?" she heard the chief asked as he entered their little area.

Just then Tyson hit his thumb with the hammer, and was running around in circles yelling ow, until Tyler stopped him, and pinched it until he said ow a couple of times, and then let go. Tyson looked at her surprised and then smiled. It was something she did, she would take the injured part and give it more pain, only to stop it all together.

"As the Chief asked, yes, it's me. Today we only planed on coming here, and it gets hot, so I dressed different. I usually take some of Tyson's clothes, but I need to do his laundry tonight." Tyler said.

"I see, so what are you two, up to?" Chief asked.

"Tyson's trying to build a beyblade. But is failing at it, he said he wasn't going to ask for my help, so I'm going to see how long that lasts." Tyler said looking at Tyson with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I'm going to **beat Kai** with it." Tyson said with steam coming out of his nose. "I'm going to show him not to mess with you, or my things!"

"Tyson, I can stand up for myself. Beside remember if tries anything that makes me mad, I'll just let my dark side get at him." Tyler said holding up a finger.

"With this, huh?" Chief asked looking at the beyblade, he was trying to hid his laughter.

"Don't laugh! Building one of these is harder than it looks!" Tyson said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea, Tyson, could use some help." Tyler said.

"Yea. So tell me... What is this place?" Chief asked looking around.

There was a ramp, two different sized beyblade arenas, a bench to sit on, a tree with two gongs on it, and a tree stump. It was a very special place for the twins. They loved it since it was the only place that they could go to get away from the rest of the world. Only ones who knew about were their older brother, them and now Chief.

"Our older brother, Hiroshi and our secret hiding place!" Tyson said as Tyler nodded.

"WHAT! You have a big bro?" Chief asked.

"Sure do." Tyson and Tyler said.

"Hiroshi is off helping our **dad**!" Tyson said.

"He's an archeologist that excavates ruins all over the world." Tyler said.

"When I was little I hated sword play, Tyler loved it, still does, so I would run away from Gramps and come here and play with my beyblades." Tyson said.

"I think I can understand how you felt..." Chief said.

"Hiroshi taught me a whole bunch of things... like the **best** way to spin a beyblade!" Tyson said.

"I learned it too." Tyler said sitting on the stump and crossing her legs.

"I get it! So that's when your technique first took root!" Chief said rubbing his chin.

"Come on take a look!" Tyson said starting to dig. "It's right under here."

"Is there some kind of buried treasure?" Chief asked.

"Pfft, even better, it's a beyblade Hiroshi made." Tyler said as Tyson opened the bag that was buried.

"It'll work better after add the new parts!" Tyson said.

Tyson and Chief worked together to put it together while Tyler cleaned the parts before they did. She wanted it to work great, since it would be Tyson's new beyblade. She loved her brother a lot, he was the center of her world, and she was his. Tyson looked happy at the fact they finished it.

"READY TO GO! CHECK IT OUT!" Tyson said holding it out.

"Hmmm! Looks cool now!" Chief said.

Tyson started up the test runs. He was trying to hit the two gongs, that hung from an old tree, at the same time. But he couldn't do it. He was sad that only Tyler and Hiroshi could do it, but he didn't mind that Tyler was better than him, her beyblade as older than his. Hiroshi had given her that beyblade.

"This is how we used to play. Hiroshi could hit both gongs at **once**!" Tyson said picking up his new beyblade.

"Yea, it was still fun to watch. I learned a lot just from watching." Tyler said.

"I know with beyblade, I'm **sure** to beat Kai." Tyson said.

"**NO, YOU WON'T**!" Jin yelled landing in front of them.

"IT'S JIN!" they all said at the same time.

"Tyson, you're not **strong** enough to beat Kai, yet!" Jin said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Tyson yelled.

"What Jin is saying is **true**!" Chief said.

"I'm afraid he's right. I usually will side with Tyson on something like this. But Jin is right." Tyler said.

"Not you, Tyler." Tyson said looking at his sister with puppy eyes.

The new beyblade didn't have to power of speed of the old dragoon, let a lone hold it's power. Tyson as chosen by the Dragoon, and Tyler and Jin didn't want him to put shame to his name. Then Jin told Tyler was picked by the Nine tails for the same reason, only in a different way. He was going to tell them the secrets of the 'blades.

Long ago, in an age when dark forces ruled the land... five lights were born at the heaven and earth, and brought peace to the world! Those lights were the five beasts that wielded sacred power... the blue dragon from the east, the chimera from the north, the whit tiger from the east, the phoenix from the south, and the nine tailed beast to watch over them.

Tyler had the nine tailed beast, Tyson the Dragoon, and Kai's beyblade Dranzer. When all five beyblade of legend become one... and infinite power will be gained! Tyler looked at her beyblade, which she was cleaning. She couldn't believe her's was at the center of all that power. She looked up at Jin.

"Then how come I get tired after so long?" Tyler asked.

"Because, you are connected to your's in a way Tyson and the other's are not. You and the nine tailed beast can hear each other's thoughts, even speak to each other." Jin said.

"So, that's the voice I keep hearing." Tyler said.

"But you need to name it first, if you don't, it won't respond to you. You better name it now, or it'll disappear forever." he said.

Tyler closed her hand over the beyblade and held it close to her. She closed her eyes, she wanted to name it something it wanted, she wasn't selfish.

_ "Nine Tail, can you hear me?"_ she thought.

_"Yes, you want to name me a name, that I want." _a deep voice said in her mind.

_"Please, tell me."_ she said.

_"I'm a fox, you've been trying to figure that out. And I'd like something that fit that, Kitsune." _the voice said.

"Kitsune! That's his name!" Tyler said as her eyes fell open.

It turns out while she was speaking to Kitsune, Tyson was going on a rant about what Kai was doing. He was going to destroy all the beyblades. He couldn't do anything since the dragoon was no more, but Jin told Tyson, he could bring it back. He put the bit on his new 'blade and was going to keep lunching at the gongs until he could hit both at once.

Tyler wanted to help him, or at least train with him. She needed to grow in power as well. She wanted to be strong, so she could handle the Kitsune's power. She had to do this since it was her beyblade that was the center of the other four. She was still shocked that it was her's that it, when it could have been anyone else's.

Tyson's hand started to get swollen after a while. But he wouldn't stop. Tyler couldn't bear to watch her brother, but he need to know that she supported him all the way. So she started and watched him. He was soon able to bring a new Dragoon to life. She was so happy, she could only smile, and hug the idiot she had for an older brother.


	6. Special 1

This is a special that's going to make up for two of the chapter that were really short. This is a KaixTyler special. This can be skipped if you don't like specials.

For the first time, since they were born, Tyson and Tyler were spending the day part. Tyler had gotten a call the night before, and told Tyson to go and hang out with Chief for the day, saying he needed guy time without her. Tyson didn't know why, but he guessed if it was alright with, he was alright with it, too.

"Grandpa, no attacking the boy you see entering the dojo! He's here to take a lesson in controlling his temper from me. And leave us alone!" Tyler yelled as she was walking out the front door.

She had her hair up in a pony, but it was very small, since her hair wasn't that long. She was holding it as she paced the yard holding two wooden swords in her free hand. She was thinking about growing it out, since it grew fast, she'd have long hair in no time. She sighed at the though of long hair. It would be a brother to wash and take care of, but it would be worth it.

She remembered that Hiroshi wanted to be more like a girl, but she didn't want to be because of how much of a pain long hair was. But she never though what it would really be like to have long hair. She was still pacing, but now she was playing with her bangs, trying to keep them out of her face, but that was a huge fail.

"Are you trying to dig a hole or something?" a familiar voice asked.

She jumped and turned to see the red eyed boy. She sighed, "Kai, don't scare me!" she yelled holding the swords above her head.

"Whoa, you knew since last night." he said.

"You still came up on me when I was thinking. I was deep in thought, now leave me alone." Tyler whined handing him one of the wooden swords.

"You're trying to show me how to hold my temper, yet you still yell like there's no tomorrow." he smirked.

"That's what happens when you're raised by only men, and have no women in your life." Tyler said resting her sword on her shoulder.

"What's that mean?" he asked as she started walking to the dojo.

"Mine and Tyson's mom died when we were really young. We don't really know much about her, only that this flower bed here, it's full of her favorite flowers, that she grew. She loved them. Me and Tyson protect them with everything we have." she said bending down to look at the flowers.

Kai only looked at her strange, she only rolled her eyes. "If this about why I'm helping you, it's because I'm over looking the bad things you did, and looking at the good things. Like saving my brother's 'blade, and saving me." she said.

"No, that's not it. You just love someone you barely knew." he said.

"She was my mother, I should know a lot about her, but Grandpa's waiting for the right time to tell us a lot more about our mother." she said.

She got up, and opened the door to the dojo. She told Kai to take his shoes off. He did, and she took off the sandals that she wore when wearing the training uniform. She loved wearing this outfit because it showed she was a true swordsman. She wanted to be the best.

"So, what are you wearing?" Kai asked pointing at her, with the sword she had given him.

"How can you not know. Every dojo has a uniform for the people to wear, when they are learning swordsmanship." Tyler said looking at him like he as stupid.

"Never mind." he said.

"Whatever, I'm going to inherit this place, while Tyson's off being a great beyblader. I'm going to be one of the best female swordsman, in all of the world. I love beyblading, but this is a family thing. Me, Tyson and our older brother are the only ones who beyblade in the family." Tyler said doing a couple swings at the wooden dummy, she had it set up, for Kai, but was showing off.

Kai watched as she moved in all kinds of ways, you normally won't see. But then again, she was sword fighting with a wooden dummy, but she was still good. She seemed off in her own world, until her grandfather came in. She stopped and looked at him with a huge smile.

"Oppies, Kai, get over here, you should be doing this, not me." she said rubbing her neck.

Kai dared disobey her in front of her grandfather, only god knew what would happen. But the old man seemed mostly lied back, until Kai got yelled at for not holding the sword right.

"That's not how you hold it!" Tyler and her grandfather said together.

"You're dominate hand is on top, that way you have more control." Tyler said moving his hands around.

He was surprised she even knew what his dominate hand was. She must have paid a lot more attention, when he battled with Tyson, then he thought. He felt his face heat up a little bit from how soft her hands where. How could they be so soft, when she was always playing with beyblades and swords?

"Alright, Tyler, start him off with the basics. If he can't hit your shoulder once, before you trip him, he's not ready for this, and is stuck cleaning the whole place." Grandpa said.

"Alright, you heard him." Tyler said taking stance.

Kai mirrored her, and went right for her shoulder, but fell over. She had moved so quick he didn't really see her move. She sighed as she rested her sword on her shoulder. She looked disappointed in his failure. But he got up, only for her to trip him again, this time with her foot.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"Ah, temper." she said waving a finger.

Kai got up again, but she tripped him again. He didn't get why she was doing this. She only looked down on him, as he propped himself up on his elbow. She walked around him, like she was judging weather or not to attack him or do something else. She sighed, and smiled.

"Try asking me if you can get back up." she said placing her free hand on her hip.

"Huh?" he said.

"This teaches you, who's more powerful, and more worthy. If I don't find you worthy to be in this dojo. You shall never see me again, nor speak to me." she said.

"How do I do that?" he asked, he found this unfair, was she messing with him?

"Grandpa, you want to tell him the magic words?" Tyler asked looking at her grandpa.

"Sure!" he said walking over and stood in her place. "First, on your knees, bowing your head!"

Kai got onto his knees and bent over, like a samurai with his lord would. "Alright, now since she's your master, you have to please her, or else you don't get the grade." the old man said.

"Just tell me the words." Kai said looking up at the old man. Only get Tyler's foot on the back of his head, forcing it back down.

"Those sure aren't them. Trying to please an master, is almost like pleasing a woman, and since I'm both, you have to say things that only I would want to hear." she said.

"Oh, my mighty master, the lights of heaven shines down on you like your are the goddess of swords. Teach me the ways, and make me worthy of being your student!" Grandpa said with much passion.

"Alright, those are the those are the words. Now I want to hear a nice and meaningful tone. If not, you're not worthy of my dojo!" Tyler yelled holding her sword just an inch from Kai's nose, since he was looking up at her grandpa like he was crazy.

He had too much pride to say that. He wasn't going to give in to her. But then he thought of when he went to slap her, and she stopped him. His arm stung just thinking about. He sure didn't want to meet that side of her again. He bowed his head and took a deep breath.

"Oh, my mighty master, the lights of heaven shines down- wait that just makes me sound like a suck up!" Kai said.

"Oh, so you're saying being a suck up is a bad thing?" she asked.

"It's not, boy. Sometimes, you have too. And if you're stuck training with Tyler here, you're going to need to be on to live. Her dark side will kill you, with the wooden sword." Grandpa said.

Kai looked embarrassed at first then bowed his head one last time. He wasn't going to say what her grandfather had told him to say, if he was going to be a suck up, it would be in a different way. He had to think about, Tyler most of her time with her brother, beyblading, or sword play. So what did she do with the rest of her time? Nothing?

"Oh, great Master. I'd rather say forgive me for the bad things I did the in the past, and show me how to change. Plus, I'd like to spend more time getting to know you!" he said.

Tyler looked at him with a look like she was thinking about what he had said.

"I told you, I already over look those bad things, but I guess, I'll only forgive the ones you did to my brother and me." she said holding out her hand. "And, you have to ask me grandpa about the spending more time with me, he's very protective of me."

Kai looked at her hand, then realized she wanted to help him up, so he slowly took it. She did most of the work pulling him up, and with no trouble. He was surprised to see she could pull him up with so much ease. Tyler smiled and let go of his hand, and looked at her grandfather.

"I want a proper and polite way of asking. If I don't find it proper nor polite, I won't allow you near my dojo." her grandfather said.

Kai bowed a bit, "Sir, may I, spend more time with your granddaughter?Give me rules to follow, I'll follow them. Just let me spend more time with her." Kai said.

Grandpa put his hand on his chine, thinking about it. Tyler's jaw dropped, she was shocked that he had to think about that. But then she wanted to know why Kai wanted to spend more time with her. She was a little lost, but then tapped her grandfather with her sword.

"You shouldn't have to think about it! And maybe I do want to spend some time with him! It might be a good thing for me to get to know more people!" she said faking yelling.

The old man started to laugh, and patted Tyler on the head, some strands of hair fell from her pony tail, "Since it's something my only granddaughter wants, I'll allow it. But don't get all romantic on me. Poor Tyson would have a heart attack." he said.

"Thank you, Grandpa." Tyler said with a warm smile.

After another hour of sword practice, Tyler walked Kai to the front gate. She smiled, her hair had completely fell out of the pony now, so it was a little messy. At the gate she turned to him, and smiled a big warm smile.

"You were a great first student. And thank you, I don't know what for, but I want to say it." she said taking his hands and give them a couple shakes.

Kai felt his face heat up a bit, but Tyler didn't seem to notice. She let go of his hands, and stood up straight. She seemed to have a lot of pride, just like him. She held herself like a proud warrior, but then she was one, well in training. He noticed that she was fighting to pull her hair back again.

"Why don't you grow it out?" he asked looking at her.

"Huh? Oh, grow my hair out. But it's a lot of trouble to take care of it when it's long." she said.

"But at least most people will be able to tell you and Tyson apart, and you're a girl, you look better with long hair." he said.

"You sound like Hiroshi, our oldest brother. He has long hair he ties back, I try to get him to cut it but he won't." she said.

"Then proof that you can have longer hair then him, and proof that you're a great warrior with longer hair." he said.

"I think... I understand what you're trying to say. So I'll try and grow it out, only if you help me. If I try to cut it, you have to stop me. Got it?" she said brushing some of the hair behind her ear.

"I'll try my best." he said.


End file.
